deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Groudon VS Dark Gaia
Description Pokemon VS Sonic the Hedgehog. Planets are a great thing, but sadly, these two hulking beasts have the strength to break planets with total ease. Will Groudon ground this Gaia. Will it's chances go as Dark as Gaia? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: The planet we live on is known as Earth. Boomstick: It's blue, green, round, and supports life. Wiz: And naturally, it is an extremely hard thing to break. but these wo monsters are capable of shifting the planet however they want. Boomstick: Like Groudon, the continent crushing creature from the world of Pokemon. Wiz: And Dark Gaia, the purple planet breaker from Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Groudon (*Cues: Groudon Awakens - Pokemon Omega Ruby*) Wiz: Groudon is known as the Continent Pokemon. It was said that long ago, Groudon created the very continents and did battle with Kyogre, a master of floods and rain. Boomstick: To combat his aquatic counterpart, Nintendo gave Groudon a number of appropriate moves. Wiz: Groudon can use the move Ancient Power to launch a powerful blast of prehistoric energy at his opponents. Boomstick: He can decrease speed using moves like Mud Shot and Scary Face and even mess with the Earth itself using moves like Earthquake, Earth Power and Fissure. Wiz: The latter of which can cause a one-hit knockout. Groudon also knows many different Fire-type moves like Lava Plume, an eruption of smoke and fire, Fire Blast, a powerful blast of fire, and Eruption, an attack of explosive fury that deals more damage if the user is in peak physical form. Boomstick: Groudon can also use the move Solar Beam to fire a beam of sunlight at its enemies. Wiz: But like we said with Venusaur, the Solar Beam needs time to charge up. But this isn't a problem for Groudon. It has the Drought Ability, which creates a harsh sunlight in battle. It functions similarly to the move Sunny Day. Boomstick: Long story short, Sunny Day increases the strength of Fire type moves by fifty percent and decreases the strength of Water moves by fifty percent. Wait, shouldn't it also lower the power of Ice type moves too? Wiz: You're asking the wrong guy. Sunny Day also makes the sun so bright that Solar Beam doesn't require charging. Drought is exactly like this only it can last the entire battle. Groudon can also use Hammer Arm to hammer down enemies at the expense of speed and increase its offfense and defense with Bulk Up. Boomstick: But one of Groudon's most powerful Ground-type moves is Precipice Blades, an attack where groudon creates powerful blades of stone with the power of the land which are so powerful that they explode upon contact. (*Cues: Groudon/Kyogre Battle - Pokemon: Advanced Battle*) Wiz: And with the Red Orb, Grudon can undergo Primal Reversion. Unlike Mega Evolution which requires a trainer, Primal Reversion involves using the power of nature, turning Groudon into Primal Groudon, giving it the Fire typing. Boomstick: Primal Groudon's Attack, Defense, and Special Attack are all boosted. In addition, it gains the ability Desolate Land. Wiz: This ability is essentially Drought on steroids. In fact, this is so much more than drought that other waether-based attacks fail to be executed and Water type moves have no effect on it whatsoever. Boomstick: Groudon is strong enough to affect continents and grapple with its main rival, Kyogre, on a regular basis. Not to mention that he can sit in the surface of the planet for its entire life. Wiz: And Primal Groudon was able to fight on par with Primal Kyogre, who could affect the whole planet with its storm. Boomstick: Sadly, this hulking mass of land isn't without its faults. Get it? In its base form, it's weak to Water, Grass, and Ice type attacks and its not exactly a major genius. Wiz: Well, it isn't necessarily dumb either. It did use Ash's Pikachu to free it, knowing that it would fine so it could stop Kyogre. However, Groudon's Speed is rather lacking. And Primal Groudon is weak to Ground type Pokemon. (*Maxie holds up the Red Orb, which radiates light. The light starts to affect groudon, waking it up. Groudon roars.*) Dark Gaia (*Cues: Opening - Sonic Unleashed*) Wiz: Dark Gaia is the ultimate embodiment of evil within the Sonic universe. A primoridal being of pure dark energy, Dark Gaia is a creature of destruction. Boomstick: Dark Gaia can mainpulate dark energy into powerful beams and even create minions. Wiz: These minions are fierce with the ability to attack people physically, but also psychologically. Dark Gaia, itself, can launch homing energy orbs to strike its enemies. It also has special tentacles that can be used for battle. Boomstick: Dark Gaia can also manipulate darkness on a planetary scale, covering the Earth in darkness. Wiz: This primoridal pest also can draw on the negative energies of the world to help empower itself and even mature into Perfect Dark Gaia. Boomstick: As Perfect Dark Gaia, its abilities are enhanced, allowing it to fire a stronger energy blast without losing focus. ''' Wiz: It can fire purple large orbs, black orbs with a paralysis effect, and enhance its claws with its own dark energy. It also has telekinesis and use its snake-like tentacles to create a powerful force-field. '''Boomstick: Dark Gaia is strong enough to break apart the planet by waking up and restrain Gaia Colosseus, who was designed to counter it. Wiz: It's tough enough to sleep in the Earth's core and withstand hits from the Gaia Colosseus and keep on fighting. And as Perfect Dark Gaia, it was so powerful that it took the combined might of Super Sonic and Gaia Colosseus just to put him down. Boomstick: But as powerful as it is, Dark Gaia's got some downsides. Wiz: Dark Gaia and its mature form both share the weakness of their green eyes as they are weak spots. Dark Gaia also has less control of its power and Perfect Dark Gaia isn't immune to its own power. Boomstick: Still, this guy is one creature you don't wanna mess with because if you do, you're gonna know why so many people are afraid of the dark. (*Dark Gaia roars*) Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Leviathan, Monster of The Seas - God of War 3*) Sonic and Chip arrived to the base of the planet, only to find Dark Gaia there. Sonic: So its back. Chip: And badder than ever. Let's kick its butt! Sonic: Hold on a second, Chip. Look! Sonic spotted a Groudon coming towards Dark Gaia. Dark Gaia noticed Groudon and roared and Groudon roared back. Chip: Looks like they're getting ready to fight. Sonic: Let's let that red thing over there weaken Dark Gaia and then we'll strike. Chip: Good idea. Fight! (*Cues: Collective Consciousness - Metal Gear Rising: Reveangance*) Dark Gaia hit Groudon with one of its tentacles. Dark Gaia then grabbed Groudon and started restraining it. Groudon fired a Mud Shot, knocking back Dark Gaia and infuriating it. Dark Gaia fired a dark blast of energy at Groudon. Groudon fired a Solar Beam. Both beams of light and darkness collided. The result was an explosion which intimidated Sonic and Chip. Sonic: You don't see power like that every day! Groudon started slashing at Dark Gaia, but Gaia blocked all the attacks and launched homing orbs which hit Groudon. Groudon launched a Fire Blast which hit Dark Gaia, but nothing happened. Dark Gaia slashed at Groudon, but Groudon dodged and used Solar Beam. Dark Gaia was hit by the blast. Enraged, it roared and slashed at Groudon with both claws before launching energy attacks. Groudon used Lava Plume, but nothing happened. Dark Gaia started smacking Groudon with its tentacles. Groudon launched a Mud Shot, stopping Dark Gaia. Groudon punched Dark Gaia twice and used Precipice Blades, launching them towards the malevolent primordial. But the embodiment of night as well as darkness slashed at them, destroying them. (*Cues: Eren's Berserk Theme - Attack on Titan*) Dark Gaia started to draw power from the planet to power itself. The Continent Pokemon fired a Solar Beam, but it started to take time. Dark Gaia fired his energy blast, staggering Groudon. Groudon fired Solar Beam, staggering Dark Gaia. Groudon started punching Dark Gaia and fired Mud Shot at Dark Gaia's face. Dark Gaia smacked Groudon into a cliff, breaking it. Groudon got up ready to fight. The cliff broke off to reveal the legendary Red Orb. Groudon noticed it and took it and started undergoing P Perfect Dark Gaia launched a huge ball of energy. Primal Groudon fired its Precipice Blades, but they were consumed by the blast of dark energy, knocking back Primal Groudon. Perfect Dark Gaia then channeled its dark energy into its claws and stuck them into Primal Groudon. Perfect Dark Gaia then started clawing out Primal Groudon. and then dropping its corpse to rot. rimal Reversion. Groudon became Primal Groudon. Groudon fired its Precipice Blades, but Dark Gaia slashed them away. Dark Gaia attempted to slash Prinal Groudon, but Primal Groudon attacked. They tried to overpower one another, but Primal Groudon used Mud Shot, which was more powerful, in Dark Gaia's face, knocking it back. Dark Gaia drew power from the Earth again and put it all into a blast of energy. Primal Groudon fired an even more powerful Solar Beam. Primal Groudon's Solar Beam overpowered the blast of darkness, staggering Dark Gaia. Dark Gaia started to mature and became Perfect Dark Gaia. Groudon used Ancient Power, but Perfect Dark Gaia used its telekinesis and sent it back. Primal Groudon was hit, but unaffected. Primal Groudon launched its Preicipce Blades. Perfect Dark Gaia launched a huge ball of dark negative energy. Perfect Dark Gaia's dark energy ball destroyed the Precipice Blades, hitting and knocking back Primal Groudon. Perfect Dark Gaia then started to channel its dark energy into its claws and then put them into Primal Groudon. Perfect Dark Gaia then started clawing it apart before dropping its corpse to rot. Chip: Now? Sonic: Yeah. Now. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Perfect Dark Gaia - Sonic Unleashed*) Boomstick: You know, it's gonna take a whole lot to repair the planet now. Wiz: Given their huge size and beastly behavior, speed and intelligence were not at all factors in this fight. Boomstick: Like with any giant monster fight, it was all about power and here Groudon didn't stand a chance. Wiz: Groudon may be strong enough to affect a continent, but Dark Gaia has managed to break apart a planet with total ease. Boomstick: And while Bulk Up did increase its Attack and Defense, it didn't increase its Special Defense. And given the energy attacks Dark Gaia uses, that would've been better. Wiz: Groudon's Fire type moves didn't matter to someone who can sleep in the core of the Earth. And Dark Gaia's ability to collect negative energy from the entire planet put it a step ahead. Boomstick: And even with Fissure, it's highly doubtful that it would succeed. Wiz: The only way Groudon could reach Dark Gaia's level of power was to use Primal Reversion. But even then, creatures designed to be on its level of power often struggle against it. Boomstick: And Perfect Dark Gaia gave it the boost it needed to be above Primal Groudon. Wiz: In the end, Groudon didn't have the tricks necessary to defeat this purple planet destroyer. Boomstick: Groudon's tectics couldn't put a quake in Gaia. Wiz: The winner is Dark Gaia. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Pokemon vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Earth' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018